The present disclosure relates to segmented antenna reflectors and the antennas that utilize such reflectors. The illustrated embodiments utilize a parabolic reflector for exemplary illustration only, it being recognized that the principles of the present disclosure are applicable to antenna reflectors of any shape and dimension. For example, reflectors in the shape of other conic sections, off-center reflectors, flat reflectors and Cassegrain reflectors may also be used with the principles of the present disclosure, to give just a few non-limiting examples.
The use of parabolic antenna reflectors for both reception and transmission of electromagnetic signals is well known. It is also known that such parabolic antenna reflectors may be constructed in segments and then assembled into the full parabolic shape. The use of such a segmented design allows the antenna to assume a more compact shape when being shipped or otherwise transported. By way of non-limiting example, military personnel often carry segmented parabolic antennas in the field. When broken down, a fairly sizable antenna can be carried by a military vehicle or by an individual soldier (for example in a backpack) and then assembled in the field when there is a need to communicate. It will be appreciated that speed of assembling and breaking down the antenna in such situations is of concern. The present disclosure addresses these concerns.